


Untitled Prompt Fill #1

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: I prompt thee three sentences: Blaine giving Kurt a failed compliment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #1

"Unique?" Kurt's tone is icy and Blaine's heart falls a little.

"Um."

  
Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. "Unique is what you say when you're too polite to say that something's ugly. 'What a unique take on impressionist painting!' 'No, I've never had pomegranate on pizza, it's certainly unique!' 'Gee, Rachel, that elk sweater is _very_  unique!" 

Blaine has to try really, really hard not to start laughing.

It doesn't work. 

"Kurt," he says, self-deprecating giggle apparent in his voice. "Unique is most definitely not a bad thing. I _like_ the studded suspenders with the kilt. Really. Truly." 

He steps a little closer and holds out his hands to Kurt. Kurt glares at him a moment more before his gaze softens and he drops his arms, allowing Blaine to lace their fingers together.

"Really?" he says.

"Definitely." Blaine replies, smiling warmly.

Kurt must sense that there's a catch coming because his eyes narrow. "But...?"

Blaine's smile turns sheepish. "But I'd appreciate them more on the floor of your bedroom?"

(The shriek, punch, and bruise to his bicep are more than forgiven when Kurt obliges)


End file.
